Le Trésor
by Mayura Seno
Summary: Harry découvre le nouveau couple de l'école... HP/DM très guimauve


**LE TRESOR**

« Harry réveilles-toi ! » cria Ron en le secouant alors que Neville venait juste de le réveiller.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione trouva deux garçons à moitié endormis et de mauvaise humeur en bas de l'escalier menant à leur dortoir.

« Alors, bien dormis ? »

« Oh Hermione… Tu vois bien qu'on n'est pas réveillé, alors laisse-nous tranquille ! » la pria Harry, toujours dans le brouillard.

« Ok, ok ! C'est bon. Je me tais, sinon je risque de me fâcher avec vous et… »

« Chut ! » firent les deux garçons à la ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Aussitôt installer, Ron commença à dévorer tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Harry se servit un bol de chocolat et faillit s'étrangler avec lorsque Hermione annonça :

« Tiens, Malfoy sort avec Parkinson ! »

« Non… Oh… C'est pas faute de trouver mieux que cette Pansy ! Malfoy ne mérite vraiment pas mieux ! » lâcha Ron que rien ne pourrait venir gâcher son petit déj'.

« Mouais… Enfin, c'est Parkinson, quand même ! Vaut mieux rester célibataire ! » ajouta Seamus qui était assis à côté d'eux.

« Arrêtes tes méchancetés Seamus ! Même si je suis d'accord avec toi, ça ne se dit pas ! Et toi Harry qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Harry ? Oh mon dieu, Ron ! Seamus ! Harry s'est évanouit ! »

« Tu penses que c'est le fait que Malfoy et Parkinson sortent ensemble qui l'a mis dans cet état ? »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, Ron, voyons ! Je ne vois pas en quoi cette nouvelle aurait pu lui faire ça ! Non, je pense plutôt qu'il ne dort pas assez… »

« Ba, moi non plus ! »

« Ron !! Tu penses vraiment que tu peux comparer ta durée de sommeil avec celle de Harry ?! »

« Non… Bien sûr… »

« Alors arrêtes de parler si c'est pour dire autant d'âneries ! D'ailleurs, il reprend connaissance… Harry ? Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Harry rougit et bredouilla :

« Euh… Je… Je ne sais pas, en fait, Hermione. »

« Mange une banane, c'est bourré de magnésium, ça te fera du bien tu verras ! »

« Moui… Je vais faire ça, merci Hermione. »

« Tu sais Harry, tu pourrais peut-être aller te reposer à l'infirmerie. Je suis sûr que Pomfresh acceptera vu ta tête ! »

« Non, Seamus. Je vais aller en cours. »

« Ba pourquoi ? Puisque tu as une excuse… »

« J'ai mes raisons, les mecs ! »

« Ok, on n'insiste pas. »

« D'ailleurs, on peut aller en cours car ça va être l'heure. »

« Oui maman Hermione ! » répondirent les trois garçons pré ils se rendirent tous les quatre, accompagnés de Neville et Dean, devant la porte de la salle de Métamorphose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? »

« Ce n'est rien, Ron. J'avais juste oublié ce qu'on avait comme premier cours. »

Juste à ce moment arrivèrent les serpentard avec Draco et Pansy bras dessus, bras dessous, s'éloignant un peu pour s'embrasser pendant le temps qui leur restait avant le début du cours.

« Je maintiens que tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, Harry » lui dit Seamus.

« Notre Potter international est tombé malade ? »

« La ferme, Malfoy ! Retourne avec ton bouledogue ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Weasley, t'es jaloux car t'as pas de copine ? »

« Oh oui ! Je suis trop jaloux, je l'avoue. Une beauté comme Parkinson, on n'en trouve pas à tous les coins de rue ! »

« Alors Potter, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Malfoy ?! » répondit Harry faiblement sans même le regarder.

« C'est vrai mon doudou ! Tu t'en fiches, non ?! » intervint vit un sourire moqueur se dessiner lentement sur les lèvres du survivant, qui ajouta :

« Oh ! Que c'est mignon ça : mon doudou ! »

Et il releva la tête en riant mais s'arrêta de rire aussitôt qu'il croisa le regard du blond. Le contact ne dura même pas deux secondes car Draco le rompit.

« Donc, tu n'es pas malade ? »

« Vas te faire voir, Malfoy ! »

« Ouais, laisse nous tranquille la fouine ! » ajouta Ron pour mettre fin à la professeur McGo arriva au même moment pour les faire entrer dans la salle de classe. Harry alla s'installer à sa place avec Ron et Hermione, et ses deux amis ne lui parlèrent pas du cours, comprenant qu'il voulait être dans le silence pour résoudre ses maux qu'ils ne comprenaient se tourna plusieurs fois vers lui de temps en temps dans le cours, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, pour le découvrir toujours dans la même position et dans le même état. Était-il vraiment malade ? Et dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas être aller voir Pomfresh ?Harry, lui, avait été surpris avant d'entrer en classe : il avait lu, seulement pendant une fraction de seconde, de l'inquiétude dans les yeux du blond. Il se demandait donc pourquoi le blond avait-il eu ce petit regain d'intérêt envers lui. C'était bizarre. Ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose qu'il sorte avec Pansy parkinson !

« Madame ? »

« M. Malfoy ? »

« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais j'ai l'impression que Potter devrait aller voir Madame Pomfresh… »

« Oh mon dieu ! M. Potter ? Harry ?! Il vient de perdre connaissance. Miss Granger, veuillez aller chercher l'infirmière s'il vous plaît. »

« Oui madame. »

Plusieurs minutes après, Pomfresh arrivait avec Hermione.

« Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est du à sa cicatrice ? »

« Non, ce n'est plus possible depuis que Voldemort est mort. Est-ce que c'est la première fois qu'il s'évanouit aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui… Ah! Non! Il s'est déjà évanouit ce matin au petit déjeuner ! Se rappela Hermione.

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me voir ? »

« Il préférait venir en cours, madame. »

« Pourtant Seamus et moi lui avons dit de venir vous voir ! » expliqua Ron

« C'est vrai. » approuva Seamus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Je veux dire… J'ai cru que ça pouvait être la fatigue… »

« Oui. La fatigue a du l'affaiblir.. Mais je dirais plutôt qu'il a subit un choc émotionnel, et je peux vous affirmer que ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir tué Voldemort. Ça y est, il revient à lui… Harry ? Ça va ? »

« Madame Pomfresh ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Vous vous êtes évanouit pendant mon cours, M. Potter et j'ai envoyé Mlle Granger chercher l'infirmière. » Expliqua le professeur de Métamorphose.

« Vous pouvez vous lever ? »

« Oui madame. »

« Très bien. Suivez-moi à l'infirmerie. J'espère que vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, Minerva ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Quant aux autres, reprenez vos places. Je vous remercie M. Malfoy. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'il s'évanouirait »

« Non, bien sûr que non, vous ne pouviez pas savoir… »

------------

« Très bien. Harry, installes-toi sur ce lit. Maintenant, dis moi si tu sais ce qui provoque tes évanouissements ? »

« Je ne comprends pas très bien, Madame. »

« Tu as subit un choc émotionnel, qui, accumulé à la fatigue, te fait perdre connaissance. Je te demandais donc si tu savais quelle était la cause du choc… Une nouvelle, par exemple ? »

« Je… je n'en sais rien. Hum… à dire vrai, si, je sais très bien quelle en est la cause, mais je ne peux pas vous le dire… »

« Tu ne _peux_ pas ou tu ne _veux_ pas.. ? »

« Je ne veux pas. De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez y faire. »

« Ne doute pas de mes capacité, jeune homme ! »

« Je n'en doute pas. Mais là… Si vous voulez, c'est comme si l'on venait de me voler mon plus précieux trésor… Je n'en dirai pas plus, mais est-ce que vous pouvez vraiment faire quelque chose contre ça ? »

« Un sort d'attraction, peut-être !? »

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres du Gryffondor.

« Non, je ne pense pas que ça marcherait.. »

« Vous avez raison Potter : c'est à vous de trouver une solution à vos problèmes. Mais revenez me voir ce soir : je vous donnerai une potion pour le sommeil. »

« Bien. Merci Madame Pomfresh. »

L'infirmière avait pris l'habitude de le tutoyer et réservait le vouvoiement pour les actions en public. Aussi, c'était un code entre eux deux pour signaler à Harry qu'il pouvait quitter l' cloches de Poudlard se mirent à sonner pour marquer la fin de leur premier cours. Harry entreprit donc de se rendre directement devant la cabane de Hagrid car il avait Soin aux Créatures Magiques en deuxième heure de cours. L'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien ! Malheureusement, les Serpentard se retrouvaient encore avec eux…

« Potter ! »

* Oh non, pas lui !*

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Malfoy ? Tu n'arrives pas à te passer de moi, c'est ça ?! »

*Si seulement !*

« Mon doudou ! Pourquoi tu veux encore lui parler à Potter ? »

« Laisses-moi tranquille, Pansy. Tu devrais être contente : je sors avec toi ! »

« Oui mais… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas! Je ne risque pas de te tromper avec Potter, alors lâches-moi un peu ! »

Pansy prit un air résigné.

« D'accord… »

Elle souffla et partit rejoindre les autres.

« Alors Malfoy ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as de si important à me dire pour ne pas rester avec ta copine ?! »

Et là, sans prévenir, Malfoy lui donne une gifle.

« T'es complètement cinglé, ma parole ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! » cria Harry.

« Tu l'as mérité, Potter! »

« Hein ?! »

Draco ferma les yeux et se détendit.

« Je suis désolé. Excuse-moi de t'avoir giflé. »

« Heu… Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre ! C'est nouveau ça, que tu t'excuses ?! »

« Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?! D'abord, tu t'écroules en cours, puis tu ne me rends même pas le coup que je t'ai donné, et… »

Draco ne continua pas sa phrase, préférant regarder le sol.

« Si je ne te connaissais pas, Malfoy, j'aurais l'impression que tu t'inquiètes pour moi… »

« Mais Tu ne me connais Pas, Potter !! »

*Plus que tu ne le crois, Draco…*

« Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?! »

« Je n'ai pas dit… »

« Ah ? C'est pourtant ce que j'ai cru comprendre par ce que tu viens de dire, Malfoy… Pourquoi ? »

« Je… »

« Pourquoi sors-tu avec cette pimbêche de Parkinson ?»

« Hein !? T'es jaloux ou quoi ?! »

« … »

Le cœur de Draco était prêt à exploser.

« Non… T'es vraiment jaloux ? Regardes-moi dans les yeux Potter ! »

Harry ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux, comme celui-ci le lui demandait. Il sentit des mains lui prendre la tête, et il se trouva obligé de faire face aux profonds lacs gris qu'étaient les yeux de Malfoy. Celui lui redemanda :

« Alors ? »

« Oui. » laissa échapper Harry en un souffle, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre par la proximité de l'autre garçon. Et il sentit son estomac se retourner lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres douces et fraîches se poser sur les tomba à genoux, ses jambes l'ayant lâché sous le poids de l'émotion. Harry releva la tête et vit que l'autre garçon le regardait d'une façon très, très… blond s'agenouilla devant lui et esquissa un large sourire.

« Autant que ça !? »

Et il s'approcha à nouveau du brun et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un baiser enflammé. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils gardaient toute leur envie en eux, cachée, afin que personne ne la découvre…Harry ne put s'empêcher d'attraper Draco et de le serrer très fort dans ses bras. Le blond lui rendit son étreinte. Aucun des deux ne voulait se séparer de l'autre. Mais Harry se dégagea brusquement. Ce fut avec plus de douceur qu'il demanda :

« Tu m'aimes ?! »

« Harry… Oui. Oui, je t'aime. »

« Alors pourquoi sors-tu avec Parkinson ? »

« Je… J'en avais pas envie, mais vraiment pas du tout ! Mais je… j'ai trouvé que c'était le seul moyen de savoir si tu me détestais vraiment… »

« Tu aurais pu me le demander directement ! »

« Euh… J'y ai songé, mais après avoir pensé aux milles et unes façons de se prendre un râteau par Harry Potter, je n'ai pas osé ! »

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant, pour Pansy ? »

« Je vais la laisser tomber, bien sûr ! »

« Même si c'est Pansy, c'est cruel ! »

« Peut-être, mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Potter… »

« Je t'aime Draco. »

Draco eut un immense sourire : Harry avait compris ce qu'il voulait lui demander. Il l'attrapa donc à nouveau dans ses bras, et ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, façon de se goûter l'un l'autre, tandis que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, en cours avec Hagrid, se demandaient où étaient passés leur deux princes.


End file.
